MP7
:For the MP7's predecessor, see the MP5. The MP7 is a submachine gun featured in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, available to both factions. Overview The MP7 in CS:GO uses a 30-round magazine and costs $1700. Despite the fact the real life version uses the 4.6×30mm caliber, in game it is coded to use the same 9x19mm Parabellum that the Glock-18, Dual Berettas, Tec-9, MP9, and PP-Bizon use, likely to avoid having to program in a new ammunition type specifically for it. As such, it carries a reserve of 120 rounds. Like other SMGs, the MP7 awards 2× the money per kill than normal ($600 in Competitive Mode, $300 in Casual Mode). Properties MP7 is a moderate weight weapon. When wielded, the user speed will decrease to 220 from 250, by 12% speed reduction. Advantages *High rate of fire *Low recoil *Lightweight *Cheap Disadvantages *Low damage *Low accuracy *Wide spread Gameplay Tactics *At close proximity with targets, spray bullets. **Aim at the chest/stomach to ensure all bullets hit an enemy player. Be sure to adjust your aim accordingly (by aiming lower) to control the recoil. **Strafe and burst-fire at medium ranges. Aim at the head for maximum efficiency. *Switch to your pistol if you have to reload or/and engage enemies at longer ranges if they are not armed with weapons that have high accuracy. The MP7 has a longer reload time compared to other submachine guns so reload only when it is safe. *The MP7 lacks sufficient range thus forcing users to ambush enemies at close proximity. **Disengage enemies that have shotguns and automatic rifles, unless you can catch them off guard. These weapons inflict more damage and/or are more accurate which can easily overwhelm MP7 users. **The Desert Eagle can be a good backup pistol for medium ranges in some situations. If facing snipers, do not use this tactic. Avoid potential sniper spots if possible. *This is a good SMG to counter snipers at close range, especially the AWP. However, be warned that they could (still) hit you in the head, stomach, or any other unprotected area if you are alone. Counter-Tactics *Powerful assault rifles and shotguns in close range can overpower MP7 users. *Keep strafing. Inexperienced users will empty their ammo and they will have to either take cover and reload or switch to a pistol. If this happens, swiftly eliminate that enemy player. *At longer ranges, assailants will burst-fire. Keep your distance and counter with more accurate weapons, such as a rifle. Achievement Counter-Strike: Global Offensive= ; Weapon Specialist Gallery Trivia *Originally, this SMG was slated to be exclusive to the Counter-Terrorists, similar to the PP-Bizon for the Terrorists. *In the game, the MP7 is based on the MP7A1 variant and its magazine has a capacity of 40 rounds in real life. *Unlike the P90, the MP7 lacks the ability to pierce through armor. In reality, both guns have this ability. **Also, like the P90, the MP7 is more appropriately classified as a Personal Defense weapon, rather than a submachine gun. ** In Spite of this, the MP-7 is the go to Sub-machine gun of choice for the German Special Forces GSG-9 due to its reliability and is not uncommon to see it being used by IDF units, replacing earlier MP5 and MP5K. *The firing sound of the MP7 is reused from the MP5 in older Counter-Strike games.. *In real life, the MP7 does not fire 9×19mm Parabellum rounds, instead it fires 4.6x30mm cartridge. *The achievement MP7 Expert was the least earned out of all weapon kill achievements. External links *Heckler & Koch MP7 at Wikipedia. Category:Submachine guns Category:Weapons Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive weapons Category:9mm user Category:Automatic weapons Category:German weapons Category:Non-exclusive weapons